Pets and Poets
by Chapin CSI
Summary: Slash, J/S. Jim's shift is over, but Spock's is not. He still has a disciplinary problem to deal with, not to mention a pesky doctor McCoy...


Pets and Poets

Notes:

Yeoman Tamura appeared in 'A taste of Armageddon."

The description of Deltans was taken from Star Trek TMP, (the book). Deltans are absolutely irresistible to other humanoids. They even have to take a celibacy oath in order to serve in Starfleet.

Spock's pet Sehlat, I-Cheeya was mentioned in Journey to Babel, and it appeared in Yesteryear, an episode of the animated series. I-Cheeya died while defending Spock.

My enthusiasm for Star Trek TOS went beyond watching to TV series. I acquired several books over the years, including 6 of the Star Log books, (novelizations of the animated series) and other collections. Thanks to the recent movie, I'm hooked again...

* * *

His shift over for the day, Captain Jim Kirk made a beeline for the turbo lift.

"You have the con, Mr. Sulu. If you need me, I'll be in my private quarters."

_'But first, I'll be dropping by the Science Department,'_ Jim thought as the doors closed behind him.

He hadn't seen Spock all day and he missed him.

To his surprise, Dr. McCoy joined him in the hallway.

"Bones! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Delta 4, enjoying the sights."

"Yes, well, there was no reason for me to be there, Jim. The convention was over, and you know Deltans -healthiest bastards in the Federation."

Jim eyed him skeptically.

"You just couldn't take being surrounded by all those beautiful women, huh?"

"That, too," McCoy admitted wearily. "I swear I could almost _see_ their pheromones wafting in my direction, Jim! And the worst part is, they act like they don't know what they're doing to you. They keep asking why you're blushing and sweating and shaking." He patted his medical kit. "At least they gave me an ample supply of their Cynam serum.

"I also got this," McCoy added. He opened his hand to reveal a leather box. He lowered his voice. "It seems our Mr. Spock has an admirer down there."

"An admirer?" Jim asked, eyebrows rising, "In Delta 4?"

"Who knew, huh? There I was, waiting for shuttle, when his mysterious creature comes up to me and asks me to please bring these books to Mr. Spock. _Science books_, she says." McCoy rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "I didn't have the heart to tell her that the Enterprise holds the largest collection of science books in the Federation. If she wants to send her love to Spock, so be it. I do want to see the look on Spock's face when I give these to him, though."

"I want to see it too," Jim said noncommittally.

They found Spock at his desk area, right at the back of the lab. He rose to greet his visitors.

"Good evening, Captain. Doctor."

"Hello, Spock." McCoy said. He nodded at the PADD in Spock's hands. "Always the busy bee, aren't you?"

"Hardly, Doctor." He eyed the Doctor's medical kit. "I trust your mission met with success."

"It did. Wait till you see my report. You know, you should have gone to the convention, Spock. There's lots of science stuff to catch up with. If you're not careful, we're gonna have to replace you with an Andorian one of these days. Great guys, those Andorians; they always go to conventions."

Spock's lips parted with what was sure to be a suitable retort, but before he could speak…

"Mr. Spock?"

The men turned. A tiny Asian woman was standing at a respectful distance.

Jim recognized her; it was Yeoman Tamura, who had recently joined the Science Department.

"Good evening, Captain. Doctor." She nodded at them, then looked at Spock. "Mr. Spock? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Yeoman; if you please -"

Spock motioned her to a corner.

"Miss Tamura," he said, "There is a miscalculation in your report."

Jim threw a discreet glance in their direction. The young woman was staring down at Spock's PADD, a dismayed look on her face.

"Oh."

"'Oh,' hardly qualifies as an explanation, Miss Tamura," Spock said gravely.

She visibly gulped. "Yes, Mr. Spock."

'Yes_, Mr. Spock'_ didn't qualify as an explanation either, but Spock refrained from pointing that out; he merely waited.

When Tamura failed to speak further, he said, "Miss Tamura; is there any reason for this temporary lapse in judgment?"

To Jim's surprise, Tamura's eyes fill with tears. Even with that icy tone of his, Spock's words hadn't been that harsh.

Spock, too, seemed taken aback.

"Is something the matter?" he frowned.

"No, Mr. Spock. I just -" She seemed on the verge of making some kind of revelation, then seemed to think better of it. She looked down. "I apologize, Mr. Spock," she said. "I… I was distracted."

"I would appreciate it if you kept your distractions outside the Science Department, Miss Tamura."

Jim and McCoy glanced at each other. McCoy rolled his eyes.

"I have the utmost trust in my crew," Spock continued. "Your work has been in fact, truly exemplary. Until now." He paused for a couple of seconds, then, "If there is an explanation for it, I would gladly hear it."

"There's nothing -" she started. She was obviously making an effort to keep herself together, but her resolve broke. Tears started to flow, and she dropped her gaze. "It's my gerbil, Mr. Spock," she said, "He was sick. I nursed him as best as I could, but -" she gulped. "Nurse Chapel put him to sleep this morning!"

McCoy closed his eyes abruptly, and Jim was sure he knew exactly what he was thinking: _Good God, she should have known better than to tell Spock that!_

McCoy opened only one eye, as if he were bracing himself for the caustic remark that was sure to follow.

But Spock merely nodded.

"I see," he said.

Tamura was trying to regain her composure. "I am sorry, Mr. Spock," she said, "I know I shouldn't let it affect me. It's just that -"

She looked helplessly at him.

Spock's response was surprisingly gentle.

"I understand, Miss Tamura" he said. He handed her the PADD. "Please see to it that every necessary correction is made."

Tamura looked up. She was obviously elated at Spock's reaction but wisely refrained from making a big deal of it.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," she said formally, taking the PADD with both hands, "Thank you, sir." She hurried away.

Spock was lost in thought for a moment; when he turned, it was only to find himself face to face with a smirking Dr. McCoy.

"Well, well," the doctor said. "Who would have thought that granite-hard Vulcan heart of yours had a soft side?"

"Such an inaccurate comment could only come from you, Doctor," Spock said stiffly. "My heart is not granite-hard. None of my organs is."

"Don't change the subject," McCoy said. "You went to pieces when that girl mentioned her pet –don't dare deny it."

"Compassion is not exclusive of humans, Doctor."

"Ha! This from the same man who suspended two interns for having a romantic tryst in the premises -"

"Correction, Doctor; I suspended them for behaving irresponsibly despite previous warnings from their Supervisors. Miss Tamura's one-time fault, on the other hand, is completely attributable to the stress she was under."

"Potato, potah-to," McCoy countered. "Come on, Spock. Be honest: You felt sorry for her, didn't you?"

Spock stalled. He glanced at Jim, who had remained in the background during this exchange. Jim smiled faintly but didn't say anything.

Spock looked back at McCoy. "I did not want to add to Yeoman Tamura's troubles, Doctor; losing her pet was painful enough." Warming up to the subject, he added, "Pets provide affection and unconditional acceptance. They play an important part in the crew's lives, and it would be illogical for me not to acknowledge the fact."

"Sure, sure," McCoy said. He glanced at Jim, "Do you believe that?"

Jim, who knew all about Spock's pet sehlat, merely shrugged. Only Spock could decide who to share his fond memories of I-Cheeya with.

"Sorry, Bones. You know I never get involved in your, er, conversations with Spock. You said you had something for him, though."

"Oh, yeah," McCoy said.

"Indeed?" Spock looked up with interest.

McCoy lifted the box but didn't immediately hand it to Spock.

"It's a gift, Spock. A shady lady from Delta 4 asked me to give it to you." And he shook the box enticingly, hoping Spock would try to snatch it from his hand.

Spock merely stared back.

"Well?" McCoy said, shaking the box once more, "Aren't you curious?"

"Only mildly, Doctor." He calmly crossed his arms. "I can wait for it as long as it is necessary. You, on the other hand, have just returned from a mission. By looking at you, I can tell you came straight here from the Transporter Room. You have not eaten yet, you have not taken a shower." (This won him a glare from the obviously sweaty Doctor), "More importantly, you have yet to go to Sickbay. If you can stay here for hours instead of learning how well –or how badly- things went on in your absence, then by all means, do so. If not, then I suggest you -"

"Oh, fine, fine," McCoy said morosely, "Here, take it," he added, handing over the box. "I hope you _choke_ on it."

Spock took the box and read the inscription.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said simply.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"It is not necessary, Doctor. It is only a book I ordered."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "That's what she said, too. A _science book_, is that it?"

"Exactly."

"Spock, there are thousands of books on board. You hardly need to order yet another one. Certainly not from Delta 4."

"Why not, doctor?" And this time Spock raised the tone of his voice, "Are you implying science is only to be taken seriously if it comes from the Federation library?"

McCoy seemed taken aback. "Well, no -"

"Every planet has its own history, Doctor; its own set of beliefs and yes, its own science. They all deserve our respect."

"Gee, Spock, you don't have to react like that," McCoy said uncomfortably. He glanced around, noticed the curious looks he was getting from the mainly humanoid members of Spock's staff, and decided he'd had enough "Fine. I don't need to see the damn book. I have other things to do, anyway." And he stomped away.

Jim watched McCoy go. Once the doors closed behind him, he glanced at Spock.

"That was unnecessarily harsh."

Spock shrugged slightly.

"He did need a shower, Jim," he said. He motioned Jim back to the desk area. Once they were no longer within earshot of Spock's crew, Jim pointedly looked at the box in his hand.

"So, a lady sent you a science book. Should I be jealous?"

"Actually, it is a book of poems."

"POEMS?"

"Not so loud, Jim, please." Spoke broke the seal of the box. There were two tapes inside, and a card.

Jim eyed the card. It was written in Deltan, a language Spock had no trouble reading.

"Love letter?" Jim asked off-handedly.

Spock did smile this time. Maddeningly, he didn't say anything. Instead, he read the card through, and then examined the tapes. Jim picked the card.

He didn't understand a thing.

"It is a personal note from Poetess Helana Ubamarú," Spock said at last. "She sends her regards."

"Ubamarú?" Jim repeated. "Never heard of her." Or any other poet, for that matter. Jim was a voracious reader but he purposefully steered away from the ethereal writings of contemporary poets. Out of courtesy, he asked, "Is she any good?"

Spock was holding the books with something close to reverence.

"She is magnificent," he said. "She has written some of the most evocative poetry of the last decade." Without looking at Jim, he added, "Erotic poetry."

Jim paused.

"Erotic poetry?" He didn't even know such a thing existed.

"Her odes to male/male love are universally acclaimed."

"Male -" Jim perked up.

Spock looked up, and his eyes locked with Jim's.

"They are truly inspiring, Jim."

"Are they? Then I'd love to hear more about this, um, Ubamarú's work, Spock. If you could translate some of her poems -"

"I would be glad to, Jim. Later tonight, perhaps."

"Well, I'm off-duty right now," Jim said tentatively. "Couldn't you -"

But of course, Spock would not.

"I still need to address a few matters here, Jim."

"Not another discipline case, I hope," Jim replied, "Based on the way you handled Tamura, I think you need to leave those matters to someone else."

Spock looked down uncomfortably. "Captain -"

"I'm kidding," Jim said good-naturedly. "Your compassion was well-placed, Spock."

"Thank you, Jim."

Jim glanced around. He wanted to stay and watch Spock work but he'd been doing that lately, and he didn't want the crew to get the wrong idea. And by 'wrong idea' he meant the 'right idea.' Gossip spread quickly in a starship. He sighed.

"All right. I guess I'll leave you to your work, then." He was half-hoping Spock would change his mind about staying, but the Vulcan was already looking at some reports on the desk. Resigned, Jim started walking away, then did a half-turn.

"Oh, by the way -"

"Yes, Captain?"

Jim went back to Spock's desk and leant on it. He lowered his voice.

"I noticed you lied to the Doctor today, Spock."

Spock frowned. "Did I?"

"Yes, Spock; you. You said none of your organs was granite-hard."

"Yes."

"Spock, I think I've proven time and time again that there is at least one part of your body that can turn granite-hard… Provided the right stimulation, that is."

Jim left, with the satisfying image of a gaping, thoroughly astonished Vulcan in his mind.

He had a feeling Spock would rush to finish his pending work now…

* * *

The End


End file.
